Edward's Decision
by The Dreamers' Twilight
Summary: Edward decides to change Bella, but, naturally, complications arise. A ly coven want her, and it looks as if not even Edward can save Bella this time. Much fluff and action! BxE Edward's POV Please Read and Review!
1. Edward's Decision

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Twilight. But yes, I DO LOVE CHRISTMAS!

This is a songfic; but will not always be. If I continue this, it will not all be a songfic. I just love this song. It's "Running Up That Hill" by Placebo.

This fanfiction is dedicated to my friend Sarah. I LOVE YOU! (But Edward is still mine.)

**Edwards POV**

I lay beside my angel that night, just as every other night before. She had once again gone to sleep upset with me for not agreeing to change her. How could she not understand? How could she not understand that I could not bear to do such terrible things to my beloved? Being a vampire doesn't hurt me, but it would surely destroy her.

_It doesn't hurt me.  
You wanna feel how it feels?  
You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?  
You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?_

She was too kind, too gentle, too _perfect_ to be able to withstand the torment that would come with being transformed. Not only would there be those three days, those horrific three days that would torment me just as much as her, but the killing that would come after, the pain of never making friends, of traveling from place to place would surely ruing my perfect angel.

_And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,   
Be running up that building.  
If I only could, oh..._

My perfect, sweet Bella. She twisted in her sleep, murmuring my name. That never failed to bring a smile to my face. It would be so easy, so very easy, to change her, to fulfill my deepest desire, to be with her forever. But would she hate me for it? I know that it took a lot out of her, to keep asking me, to watch me get angry again and again. The anger was never at her, of course. But still. I knew that as much as I wanted to shelter her from pain and disappointment, she wanted to do the same for me. The idea was mad, to say the least. But the thought was what counted.

_You don't want to hurt me,  
But see how deep the bullet lies.  
Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder.  
There is thunder in our hearts, baby_

My family loves her just as much as I do. Emmett thinks I'm simply beating around the bush, that I'll change her eventually. Even Rosalie, arrogant Rosalie, likes Bella. She's just jealous, everyone assures me, she'll come around. Bella twisted in her sleep again, distracting me from my train of thoughts. A grimace marred her perfect face. She twisted again. I toyed with the idea of waking her. If she was having a nightmare, I didn't want her to have to endure through it. I often thought about her many insecurities. She once confessed to me the absurd idea that if she died (I shudder at the thought) nothing would be different. She said that I would be sad for a time, then forget. I almost laughed at the absurdity of the idea.

_So much hate for the ones we love?  
Tell me, we both matter, don't we?  
You, be running up that hill  
You and me, be running up that hill  
You and me won't be unhappy._

I assured her, of course, that the moment she was gone from this world I would start searching for a way to follow. This frightened her, and she made me promise I would never do such a thing. To ease her mind, I agreed. I felt terrible for lying to such an angel, but how could I live without her? I could I go on without her smiling face. I just wish there was a way to KNOW she would be happy if I changed her, forever, not just initially. I loved her so much, would that be enough to keep her content? She rolled over in her sleep, and curled into my side. She sighed, and spoke my name once more. A smile tugged at my lips. If such an angel like this did not deserve immortality, who did? If she could convince me, without a doubt, that she would be happy….

I would change Isabella Swann.

_And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,   
Be running up that building,  
If I only could, oh..._

A/N: Like it? If I get some reviews that want me to continue, I will! Anyway, please review! Like I said, if I continue not every chapter will have a song. R&R but no flames please!


	2. The Phone Call

Disclaimer: No often how much I wish it, this is the cold hard truth; I DO NOT OWN Twilight or any of the characters (But I assume and hope everyone knew that. Honestly, if I owned Twilight, what would I be doing writing fanfiction?

**Oh, and P.S, this story will probably all be in Edward's POV, simply because, well, I like writing it that way. If it gets irritating or bad, let me know, and I will switch POV's. This is a little random, but if this is going to be longer than these next couple chapters I will obviously need a real story line, so bear with me please!**

**The Next Morning**

She rolled over, and I could see that she was trying to drag herself away from her dreams. One could only hope that they were all as pleasant as she deserved. She yawned, and then rolled over to smile at me; I was awestruck once again at the fact that this beautiful angel could love a monster like me. I wasn't quite ready to tell her of my resolve; I was still a little nervous about the deed, however necessary it may be.

"Good Morning" she sighed.

I chuckled. "Good morning my dear. Would you like your human moment now?"

She snuggled in closer to me. "In a minute. I'm still tired."

I sighed in mock annoyance, though truth be told I never minded any extra moments with her. "Then Alice will be very irritated that your late" (A.N.- I know I haven't mentioned anything, but while Bella was sleeping Alice talked to Edward. He doesn't know what she's planning, so I thought it silly to write a very boring conversation.)

Bella groaned. I pretended to be offended.

"I thought you liked Alice!"

She looked up, shocked, but noted the teasing look I was giving her.

"Of course I do! It's her love of _shopping_ I despise! That is what she's planning isn't it?"

"I honestly have no idea." It was true; Alice had been very careful not to let me know what was going on. However, shopping was a very appropriate guess.

She groaned again. "Fine. Human moment, if you please."

I got off the bed and bowed in mock chivalry. "Go ahead."

She smacked me (though it was a rather moot action), and left to take a shower. I was left alone with my thoughts. However, not for very long. My cell phone rang, and I answered it, already knowing who it was.

"Alice, you're just going to have to wait; Bella's not ready yet."

"Edward," her voice was shaky. Something was incredibly wrong. "Edward, you can't leave Bella alone. Do you hear me? Whatever you do, _do not leave Bella alone_!"

Now _my_ voice was shaky, with anxiety and worry for my darling Bella. "Alice, what did you see?"

"I don't really understand it yet, but- "

"Alice, _WHAT DID YOU SEE?!?!?_"

"Edward, someone's blocking my visions. I started having one that involved Bella, and I could tell she was in pain and in danger, but then it was stopped. Just stopped, Edward! What kind of vampire would have the power to do something like that?"

I sat down on Bella's bed, my hand over my eyes. "I don't know Alice; I really don't. But whoever is doing this, they want Bella?"

"Most definitely."  
"Then she's staying with us. I won't leave her alone, I can't, not after James, not after the Volturi-"

"Edward! Calm down, I understand. And I've already talked to Carlisle and Esme; they are, naturally, fine with this. Now your biggest problem is Charlie."

I felt so weary. Why must my dear Bella always be put in such danger because of me? Why couldn't anyone just leave us to enjoy our lives together? My mind whirled at the force of my self-loathing, when Alice's voice cut through the haze.

"Edward?"

"Charlie is no problem, Alice. She's 18 now, he can't stop her. And it wouldn't matter anyway, she's not leaving my sight."

Alice's voice softened. I knew she was just as worried about Bella as I was. I knew they all were. Bella had become more than any of us could have possibly imagined; she was part of the family, and we all loved her. "She'll be fine Edward. We'll protect her. They won't lay a hand on her."

My own voice turned steely.

"I know they won't. I'll die first." And with that I hung up. I sat there, waiting for Bella's return, head in my hands. How could I have been so idiotic? I don't want to change her under these circumstances; I wanted it to be at the _right_ time, and not because it was needed, but because it was _wanted_.

"Edward?"

I looked up to see my angel, in all her perfect glory, standing in the doorway, looking concernedly at me.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

I attempted to calm myself; there was no point in frightening the angel.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. However, you will be moving in with me and my family."  
Her face lit up with happiness. Such joy at a seemingly simple thing gave my long-dead heart an almost painful throb. Seeing my expression, her face fell a little.

"Edward, not that I'm not thrilled, because I am, but can I ask why?"  
I smiled, for the first time since my 'chat' with Alice.

"Of course, my dear; you can always ask me anything. And the answer is that there is _something_ coming into town, a vampire with different feeding habits than us. And this vampire is incredibly powerful; you will basically never leave my sight." I smirked; she looked perhaps just a tad too happy about that. But who was I kidding? I was far more thrilled than she could ever imagine at the idea of having her constantly by my side. _For eternity_, the voice at the back of my mind whispered. I smiled. I would have to tell her soon. "And you will probably never be left alone. Even when I go hunting, I'll make sure someone is with you at all times."

"Edward, I don't need you all to babysit me" she said, slightly angered.

"Darling, I know that, but I just want you to be safe. Please, do this for me. I beg of you, I only want you to be safe." When she turned, probably to tease me for my use of the phrase 'I beg of you', I made sure to use my 'dazzling' to its fullest extent. Her lovely eyes glazed over, and she seemed to have a little trouble breathing. I smiled. I loved this, no matter how much she hated it. It's not like she didn't have the same effect on me, so it was only fair to use it to it's full advantage.

"All right," she breathed. But she seemed to temporarily panic. "But what about Charlie??"

I chuckled. A highly dangerous vampire was after her and she was frightened of her father? "Don't worry, love. We'll face him together, as soon as he gets home."

She sighed in relief.

"Which should be soon." The panicked look returned to her eyes. I laughed. When she glared at me, I only smiled. "But then, dear, we get to go home, and you can rest and relax and do whatever you want."

She smiled. "Well, when you put it that way…"

I leaned in to kiss her, and just as her perfect lips touched mine, I heard a sound that almost made her heart stop.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??"

I looked up to see Charlie in the doorway, looking as though he was ready to kill. And according to his thoughts, he was.

A.N.: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long, my computer crashed and blah blah blah I know you guys don't wanna hear my excuses. Sorry if this chapter is a little slow, but next chapter gets much better. This basically had a lot of need to know info, so I had to include it. Next chapter has much more fluff and action (Whee!), so it should be much better. I will probably, at some point, add little sections in Bella's POV, but I'd like to get the story going in Edward's. My next chapter is almost done, so it should be posted soon. PLEASE, PLEASE review!


	3. The Move

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.

BTW: _Italics_ means thoughts. Unless, of course, I simply wanted to emphasize something. But I trust you can all tell the difference. And you can almost always tell when Charlie is talking in this, because he gets all capital letters! BOO, ANGRY CHARLIE!

Charlie stood in the doorway, breathing heavily. Bella and I jumped apart.

_What the HELL IS HE DOING! GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU SON OF A-_

As much as I hated to interrupt his train of thought, I did.

"Chief Swann, please listen to me, we were just-"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

Bella chose that exact moment to release her anger at the situation.

"Dad, this isn't Edward's fault! And it was just a kiss…"  
"IT WAS NOT JUST A KISS! IT WAS A KISS, EARLY IN THE MORNING, LONG BEFORE ANY BOY SHOULD BE IN YOUR ROOM! AND YOU," Charlie glared at me. The cliché 'if looks could kill' came to mind. "YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU ARE NOT TO COME NEAR HER-"

"DAD! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO EDWARD THAT WAY!" I looked over to see my darling Bella, red-faced and with tears in her eyes, such was the force of her anger. Charlie glared at her, and I felt my own anger rise. Father or not, this was obviously not her fault. Well, perhaps partially, if only for being so tempting.

_What to do, what to do? Boarding school? Phoenix? Yes, Phoenix… Renee can remove her from this obviously insane state of mind…_

My heart would have stopped then and there had I not already been dead. I managed to calm myself, thinking thoughts that in a few minutes Bella would be officially living in my home, where I could always look after and protect her. I gave her hand an encouraging squeeze, preparing her for what was coming next.

Charlie was deathly calm. "Bella, this is just too much. I'm sorry, and I love you, but I'm sending you back to Phoenix."

"But Dad-"

"It's for your own good, and heaven knows-"

"Dad-"

"that it won't do you any harm to be away-"

"DAD"

"from that _Cullen boy_."

"CHARLIE!!!" Charlie stared at Bella, no doubt at his shock at her having used his first name.

"Charlie, I'm sorry, but I'm not moving back to Phoenix. In fact, I'm moving in with Edward." She took a steadying breath.

Charlie's face was so red it was almost turning purple, and I moved Bella back ever so slightly, if only to shield her slightly from his rage.

Bella was in tears, and it pained me to see her cry. "Charlie, please listen, I'm 18 now, and I know this probably hurts, but I love him-"

Charlie cut her off with a mocking laugh. "You love him? Is this not the same boy who ran away and broke your heart? He'll do it again you know-"

Never had I felt such fury at a statement, however deserving it may have been. I had been silent for far too long anyway.  
"Chief Swann, I love Bella. I would never hurt her, and I could never leave her, I'm not strong enough."

Charlie's eyes went steely. I was tempted to read his thoughts, but was afraid of what I might find there.

"This is what you choose, Bella?"

She nodded hesitantly, and grasped my hand tighter for support.

"Then go. Leave. I don't have the time or patience to explain why I think this is wrong. Just get out." His voice sounded weary, and with that statement he turned and left. We heard the echo of the door slam and the sound of his engine starting as he drove away.

And that's when Bella collapsed into sobs. I caught her in what I hoped was a comforting embrace, and was, of course, ever careful not to hurt her.

"Bella?" I whispered anxiously. "Bella, darling, please don't cry, it'll be fine, I promise."  
She sobbed into my shoulder. "I hurt him so much, Edward."

I rubber her back soothingly. "He'll be fine, Bella. He's a grown man. You'll be fine. He'll be fine. Everything will turn out all right."

Her sobs slowly stopped, and she wiped her now red eyes. She smiled hesitantly.

"Should I pack now?"

I smiled back. "That sounds perfect. Would you like my assistance?"

She smiled and reached up to kiss me.

"When have I ever not?"  
So we packed up her few belongings, and I watched as she said her final goodbye to the house that had been her home. I put her bags in the Volvo, and tried to distract her with mindless chatter. I was almost appalled at myself for stooping so low, but I couldn't help it. She looked so sad. No angel should ever have to look so desolate. However, when we pulled up to my house, her face did brighten considerably. This gave me an immeasurable amount of joy. For a few moments I was terrified that Bella would finally realize that she didn't want to leave home, and would go back to her father. I wouldn't stop her, of course. I wanted her to be happy. She _deserves_ to be happy. I was just thrilled that she was going to be happy with _me_.

I was around the car in a flash, and had the door open for her. She groaned in mock annoyance.

"I can do that myself, you know."

I gave a rather large grin. "Oh, I know. And I also know you could quite possible fall out while opening the door." She made a face that was so humorous and so, well, _adorable_ that I simply couldn't resist the urge to chuckle. She glared at me, and then grabbed for her bag. I, of course, was much faster.

"I can carry it."

She looked as if she was about to argue, but then just gave a small smile and went up to the door of the house.

We entered, gave a quick hello, before I picked up my angel and carried her to my room. I smiled at her apologetically.

"I'm so sorry, I haven't had a chance to clear out some of my things yet."

She laughed. "Edward, it's not as if I need a lot of room. We can do it later." I laughed with her, simply happy that _she_ was happy.  
I sighed as I pulled her over to the couch. "We'll have to find you a bed soon." She smiled.  
"I don't mind the couch." She yawned. I frowned.

"You should sleep. It's been an exhausting day."

"But I just got here! I haven't even talked to Alice yet."

I chuckled. "Silly Bella, you live here now. You have all the time in the world to talk to Alice and whoever else you'd like. But right now, you should sleep."

I could see, even as I spoke, her eyelids drooping with fatigue. I grabbed a blanket and carefully covered her with it, before heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" she mumbled.

I smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry, love; I just need to talk to Alice for a moment. I'll be right back." And with that, my angel smiled, yawned, and rolled over.

I had to resist the urge to simply rush back over to her and take her in my arms. However, there were more pressing matters to be attended to.

As I headed downstairs, the entire family crowded around me.  
"How is she doing?" Esme asked kindly.

"Fine. She just needs a little time to rest." I turned to Alice, my expression instantly serious. "Have you seen anything else about our visitors?"  
Alice's expression became apprehensive. "Edward, all that I can tell is that they'll be here soon. I can't even tell when!" she said in an extremely frustrated voice. Jasper laid a calming hand on her arm.  
"It's not your fault, Alice", I said, attempting to be reassuring even though I felt sick at the thought of these menaces who wanted _my_ Bella.

She looked at me with tortured eyes. "But-"

Alice never got to finish her sentence. Just then, a large crash resounded from the living room. A gaping hole was now where a wall had once been. A coven of vampires, four to be exact, stood in the rubble, their eyes all a bright burgundy. The terror I felt at their presence was not for me, or even for my family, for they could protect themselves, but for the sleeping girl upstairs on my couch.

PLEASE READ NEXT A/N!!!

A/N: Hello! Sorry it took my awhile to update. First things first, CHARLIE IS NOT EVIL OR CRUEL OR MEAN OR ANYTHING OF THE SORT! I mean, imagine the person you cared most about in the world, suddenly saying that she basically doesn't need you anymore, and that she will do whatever she wants, and with a boy you hate nonetheless! You'd be pretty upset too! Don't worry, there will eventually be a reconciliation. Second, sorry for the cliffie! I promise by next Saturday I will have another Chapter up, and it will probably be much, much sooner. I'd say Wed. at the latest. Please review!


End file.
